1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for holding liquid and, more particularly, to a container for holding liquid that can be used, for example, as a promotional item or novelty item for a business, business establishment, product, or service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the world of advertising and promotion, objects bearing a particular trade name, design, or logo are often manufactured for heightening customer awareness of the business, establishment, product, or service to which the name, design, or logo relates. Thus, in bars, restaurants and casinos, for example, it is not uncommon to find matchbooks, coasters, glassware, plasticware, and the like, bearing some form of identification to heighten customer awareness of the establishment in which they find themselves. Unfortunately, such identifying material is most often presented in a straightforward manner such as printing on the exterior of a glass for example, that it soon becomes commonplace to the user/customer and, as a result, is unnoticed and is largely ineffective in actively promoting that which it is intended to promote.
It would thus be desirable to have a promotional article of manufacture, wherein the user/customer is not only provided with desired information, but also actively engaged with the object in a manner that entertains as it heightens awareness.